What lies Beneath
by Ryu1284
Summary: People often have a hidden side. Part of their selves that they don't want to show others, part of their selves they don't want others to see. But for some, that hidden part is more defining than they would lead others to believe. For one in particular, this hidden side might just change exactly who they are.


So, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction as well as my first attempt at any sort of creative writing for years. I have no doubt that my writing could use a lot of improvement but hopefully the more I write the better I'll get (and yes I know some of it is a bit awkward to read, but it took me almost 6 months and 3 re-writes to get this chapter finished, apparently i'm a bit of a indecisive person). I always thought that so much more could be done with the httyd universe, so this is my attempt at creating something different.

Now with that out the way hopefully this first chapter catches your interest, and if you have any comments about my writing or the plot please let me know. I plan to write a minimum of one chapter a month, hopefully more if I can but only if I can find the time to.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners, I don't own anything related to the _how to train your dragon_ franchise _._

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose from behind the snow-covered peaks of the surrounding mountains, creating a serene and picture-esc view to gaze upon. While a chilly morning air ran throughout the valley, whipping up small amounts of snow and making the sporadically growing trees sway ever so slightly.

Situated upon one of the more prominent mountain tops sat a small wooden platform, of which clear signs of the passing of time could be seen. Covered with an aged wooden roof and a small fence of intricate design the building seemed almost out of place in the naturistic area. Within the confines of the small man made building sat a simple wooden table raised slightly off the ground, and accompanying cushions with which the occupants could rest on.

Currently the building was playing resident to two different occupants, at one end of the small raised table sat someone who perfectly fit the description of a monk. Showing an aged face and grey hair he wore a thick woven robe to help combat the early morning chill, the man leaned forward for the small ceramic cup that had been placed in front of him. Before bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip of the liquid contained within, allowing it to soothe his fatigue before setting it back down on the table.

Sitting opposite from the monk in question was a man of clearly opposite stature, unlike the first he was not wearing a thick grey robe, nor did he seem as affected by the cold morning air as the first. Covered in a dark black cloak that seemed to have the sole purpose of hiding everything about him, the man also reached forward for his own cup. Only unlike the monk he did not decide to take a small sip from it, instead opting to down the drink in one swift motion.

The older man sighed at the younger one's actions, "you do realise that it is meant to be taken slowly, you are meant to savor the taste."

The young man scoffed at his words, "This is the first proper conversation we've had since I got back and all you can talk about is my table manners?"

"Just because you have completed your training and returned to life with the masses, doesn't meant that you should forget your etiquette." Replied the older man as he lifted his gaze from the table to look at the person sitting before him. "And remove that hood, you have no need to hide yourself here."

The young man sat still for a second, contemplating the words before replacing his own cup and pulling his hood back. "You are right, I apologise for my actions master."

At this the older man let a small smile grace his lips, staring back at him was not the same bo- no man, who had left him nearly two years ago, and who he had taken in a mere 8 years ago. The young man was on many accounts what some may describe as roguishly handsome, with a clearly defined jaw line and stubble that only just seemed to have gotten the message that he was now much older, before being topped with a mop of unruly auburn hair. Which when combined with the bright green emerald colour of his eye containing a clear look of confidence and self-assurance in it, seemed to complete the look. Unfortunately for the young man his left eye had a long scar that ran from just above his left eye down to the top of his cheek, resulting in the loss of vision on his left side and the eye permanently remaining closed. A clear reminder of the past that he had lived, even if he himself could not remember it.

"I trust you have been well master, you are not as young as you used to be and it can get bitterly cold on these mountain tops." The young man spoke, bringing the monk out of his almost trance like state.

"Ha, do not think that I am so old and weak that I would be bested by the cold winds of Mother Nature." The older man replied with a slightly raised voice and look of fire in his eye. The young man simply shook his head at this reply and let out an exasperated sigh, as if the response had become the norm and it was what he expected.

The older man turned his head out to look across the mountains once again, admiring the view and the peace that it brought by being away from the rest of the world. With renewed vigour, the monk turned back once again to face the young man, a hint of care in his eyes "And what of you? I do hope that you have not been causing trouble, you know we have a bad name as it is without you adding to the wild stories about who, or what we are."

The young man seemed to perk up for a second at the monk's outward show of care, settling into a more relaxed state. "Of course not, what do you take me for?" the young man questioned through a lopsided grin. The monk as he could be described, turned his head away from the young man as if he was a child who had been caught taking food before it was done cooking, before mumbling something under his own breath at the young man's response. "Well it is good to see that your spirt at least seems to still be in good health."

"Naturally" The young man chimed laughing to himself, "what else do I have other than my charming wit and unyielding positivity." The old man took one long look at the man in front of him, taking the time to fully study the type of person he was, his features and the past that showed on him. The very same past that had shaped him into the person that he was today. The monk sighed inwardly to himself, 'it seems that he is indeed the child the prophecy spoke of'.

With one last study of the young man's features the older man prepared himself for the task ahead. "…Hikkata…". At this the man, Hikkata as he went by stopped his laughter, in all the years he had known the old man, he had hardly ever called him by that name. Ignoring Hikkata's stoic expression the man continued, "When I first stumbled upon you I thought that you were no one more than a boy who the world had decided should rot away for whatever crimes you had committed." Hikkata continued to stare back with a questioning look on his face, "clearly my initial judgments were clouded by my own blindness to the way that the world works. Perhaps I should have taken the time to think and indeed not judge a book by its cover." Pausing for a moment to take a sip of the remaining drink from his cup before continuing. "Looking at you now, it seems that it was as the sears had foreseen, you are indeed the child of a long-forgotten prophecy, the one destined to change this war-torn world."

Hikkata dropped his head in shame at the spoken words. He had heard this prophecy a number of times after coming under the man's care, he had heard how the others in the camp talked of him. How he was meant to be some great hero of a long-forgotten tale, how he was meant to singlehandedly change this world for the better. Personally… he was having none of it. There was no way that he could be the person they believed him to be, sure he was a much stronger person then he was when he… Hikkata shook his head to help dispel the thoughts of the past that were accompanied with a sharp sting. Hikkata returned his gaze back to the man in front of him, "how…" he questioned "how do you know this, how can you be so sure that it's me. I'm nothing special, I'm just the same as every other person, tying their bloody hardest to live a decent life." Hikkata fixed the monk with a gaze of determination, "besides I don't even know who I truly am, or where I even come from!"

At this the monk sent the young man a piercing look, "Hikkata, with the way your history is and what you have been able to achieve sense you joined us, you can hardly call your life up to this point uneventful." At the monks response Hikkata's eye widened before he turned to the side and looked down at the floor, mumbling to himself. "Hikkata, you seem to forget that whether you like it or not you and your actions are the very embodiment of the old kingdoms ideologies, from which the prophecy is taken."

The 'old kingdom' as it was so called was supposedly a society existing long ago, one that existed without strife, where everyone shared one centralised ideal above all others. Equality and the ability to achieve peace through understanding. Something which was very far from the thoughts and minds of people in the current era, with the advent of slavery, and the clear divide between the rich and the poor. The very idea that people could see each other as equals and ignore all social standings was just that, an idea. But as Hikkata had come to learn, there was at one point in history a place where people were able to put their differences aside and come together as a collective society for the better.

"Dragons Hikkata, dragons" the monk spoke with a heavy tone, "they were at the very heart of the old kingdom, and they were what allowed them to thrive and keep their ideologies alive. You yourself have clearly shown that you have an affinity with them and just as has been done in the past, I believe that there is a chance to once again reach a mutual understanding." The monk brought his thoughts to Hikkata's sleek darker than night friend, toothless as he had been affectionately named. For Hikkata to have befriended the only Nightfury in known existence, clearly it was a fate set by the gods.

"How can you say that?" Hikkata defended, "I don't even remember what happened in the past and the fact that toothless is so friendly to me could be because any number of different reasons."

"Hikkata, there is more to this world than what can be explained rationally by man's mind. I don't pretend to be able to comprehend fate, nor do I wish to. Just knowing that there is such a thing at work ensuring that we all take the correct path down the perplexing journey that is life is enough to satisfy my curiosity."

The young man stopped his thoughts to lean back and lock out across the mountain range that laid before them. He knew the old man was right, regardless of how crazy he was, he didn't want to admit it but he had felt the hands of fate guiding him throughout his journey to establish him as the person he was today. Hikkata took in a heavy breath closing his eye to gain some amount of peace in his mind, letting himself exhale the air in his lungs slowly he moved his head downward to where he would once again face the monk. "As much as fate guides us along the correct path, it is also the past and our experiences that define who we truly are. Hikkata…" The monk paused before continuing, "If you are truly to fulfil the prophecy and find out your own place in this world, then you will need to face whatever past you have forgotten."

Hikkata listened to the monk's words intently before running a hand down the scar along the left side of his face, hate, fear, disgust. All words that had been stuck to him as if they were meant to be a part of him. He didn't know why, or how, but they felt like an old acquaintance. One that was perhaps long forgotten, and if the sharp pain running through his scar was any indication, one better kept that way. Hikkata didn't know anything of his past, only that the memories only went up to a certain point and then…*ouch*…nothing but pain and hurt afterwards.

The young man shook his head to clear the thoughts, instead returning to the topic at hand. He didn't believe the old man's crazy stories, the idea of a place where all could live equally without conflict or inequality what so ever seemed like a pipe dream. Still when it came down to it however, he owed a lot to the old man. And with his health declining day by day there was not telling when all of this was going to end. So perhaps, just perhaps he could humour the old man for a bit longer. With that thought in mind Hikkata fixed the monk with a stare of determination and his best lopsided grin, "Well don't complain to me when this all goes south."

The monk felt as though a great weight had been lifted from him, he raised from the table to stand by the young man who he had loved as his own son. "Hikkata" he said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder and staring intently at his closed left eye "you have the soul of a dragon" he moved to put a hand on the young man's chest "and the heart of a king" the monk moved to hold hiccup in an embrace. "May fate smile upon you always."

* * *

Having spent longer then he was expecting with his old master, Hikkata quickly made his way back to the inner circle of the sanctuary. Situated high up in the mountains this last remaining 'fortress' if it could be called that, was one of the few places that was still intact from so long ago. The building it's self was not so much a singular building but more a group of smaller ones, built out of old weathered stone in an attempt to keep the icy grip of the outside cold at bay. Connected together by a series of square almost featureless corridors to form a large square compound, with each area having its own purpose.

Currently the site was playing host to a group who had no name, but all shared similar goals, and worked together purely for the benefit of achieving them. In particular, they all shared a joint belief in the ideals of that long forgotten kingdom who had supposedly been so prosperous in the past. Unlike many people around the world this group had decided that they had had enough, they were not going to turn a blind eye to what was happening around the world. Instead, they were going to do something about it and fight for what they believed would bring about a much needed change. At the heart of this were of course dragons, in contrast to what was believed in the world today none of the order. If they could be called that. Believed the stories, dragons were not wild beasts that needed to be slaughtered the first chance you got, they were not the menacing spawn of hell that they were made out to be.

Hikkata knew this for a fact, something that was drilled into him again the second that he stepped into the confines of the thick snow covered courtyard. As not a moment later did a large black shape seem to bound towards him with such speed, that his eye didn't even have the chance to catch onto it before it had firmly pushed him deep into the snowy ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm happy to see you to bud" Hikkata chimed as he rubbed the top of the overly affectionate dragon's head who had now decided that he wanted to cover him in saliva.

"Ugh, toothless!" Hikkata protested getting up before trying to wipe himself off.

"Ha, ha he's just happy to see you." came a voice from behind him.

"Yeah if covering me in dragon spit is a display of affection" Hikkata said before flicking some of it back at the offending dragon, toothless merely warbled at the actions of his rider before rubbing his head up against him.

"Really, he's just like a jealous girlfriend" the voice stated with an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah that's the problem. I mean, how are you meant to appease them if they don't even talk your language?" Hikkata said while giving a questioning look towards the Nightfury who was currently pulling a pout towards him.

Hikkata sighed in defeat, he never could refuse those big round pleading eyes. He reached over to one of the many barrels lining the area and pulled out a large piece of fresh fish before chucking it over towards the dragon in question, "there you go."

With the dragon appeased Hikkata turned back to where the voice had come from, "Was there something more that you needed from me master?"

The monk gave a questioning look towards the dragon currently occupied by the fish before returning his look back to Hikkata. "I was just thinking about our conversation, and I think I have the perfect job for you." Hikkata looked questionably at the monk. He was no stranger to doing work for their cause, he had done all manner of jobs from working in a forge to working as an inner city guard when the time called for it. Even going so far as to dispose of some choice individuals for their less than appropriate conduct. But that had all been done through their job advisor Bruhilder, god he hated her. He was 90% sure that she was a Viking through and through, if the crazy bright red hair and thick fur skins along with the pointed horn helmet didn't give it away. As soon as she saw him she decided that being of an age where she had hoped to have had at least one son (around her mid 30's). then she should play the role of his mother. Hikkata scoffed at the memory of her chasing him around the complex trying to get him to wear the leather skins she had brought back from one of her numerous hunts.

"As you may or may not know I was once a good friend of his highness the king back when I lived in the kingdom of Dreki." Dreki, also known as the kingdom of the dragon paying homage as it now laid upon the foundation of the forgotten capital of the old kingdom. "Well it turns out that there has been a lot of movement within the city with regards to Orrosta." Orrosta, as the name implied they were a city of people who lived for the thrill of battle and everything that it brought with it. They were a neighbour of the kingdom of Dreki and as such tension's had always been high. "Although not openly the king does support our cause, as such many of the jobs we are completing at the moment are for the good of the Dreki kingdom." Hikkata nodded at the monk's words, any help towards their cause even if it was not openly given was welcomed with open arms.

"However it seems that the city is slowly being overrun with supporters of Orrosta, somehow the king's support for our cause seems to have been leaked to the public." The monk paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "As you know we not exactly seen in a positive light by the people, we do what we must for the good of everyone but that doesn't mean that what we are doing is accepted. As such this has led to the king being in a rather difficult position and he has called for our aid in a… domestic matter." Hikkata furrowed his brow, he had heard of the king and knew that he was someone who liked to keep his family away from the spotlight. Clearly it was rather serious if he was reaching for outside help in such a matter. Seeing Hikkata's reaction the monk continued as not to confuse him any more then he already had, "The king knows that his city is being overrun and public opinion is quickly turning against him. As such he wishes to move his family away to a more secure place, where he can be sure that they will be safe from what is likely to unfold."

"I assume that you are referring to his wife and daughter?" Hikkata questioned.

"You would be correct in your assumption" the monk replied in a pleased tone.

"Many do not know this but the queen is in fact from a Nordic background." At this Hikkata raised his eyebrows, he had seen the queen and in his own opinion she did most definitely not look Nordic.

"Surprised?" the monk asked, "I must admit I was when I first found out, but she truly is. I heard that they fell in love on the battlefield, apparently she fell for him the second she saw him standing there bathed in the blood of his enemies."

"Huh, typical Viking always the barbaric type." Hikkata snorted.

"Well anyway," the monk continued "the king has already discussed it with his wife and she understands it's best for their daughter, as such they're going to be travelling up north and use the excuse to visit her brother as a way to get her highness the princess out of harm's way."

Hikkata considered it for a moment before nodding, like this they would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Not only could the queen get to see her brother again which was probably a rare occurrence, but they could also keep the princess out of harm's way.

"So where do I come in?" Hikkata asked, although he already had a fair idea.

"Your job will be protection," Hikkata nodded at the monk's response. "They should be out of harm's way before anything starts, but the kings not taking any chances."

"Seems like an easy job, just travel up there with them keep them safe. Wait for this entire thing to blow over and then escort them back."

"Exactly" the monk replied a slightly light tone to his voice "it's such an easy job, I know your way beyond it" The monk gestured by stretching his arm out to the right to help reinforce his point. "But you'll be working for royalty, royalty! This is a perfect opportunity to help raise your status."

Hikkata fixed the old man with a confused expression on his face "Ok, I can tell your rather eager to get me on this job. But what about "Her", you've told me to keep watch all this time and now you fine with me going off somewhere else?"

The monk pause for a moment, considering Hikkata's response. "I know what you're saying, but what we are trying to achieve must be of a higher priority than anything else. Besides you'll only be gone for a couple of months at most, and Halvar can take over your post."

The old man to took a moment to take in the surprised expression on Hikkata's face of the mention of Halvar before continuing. "I know that he is young and still has much to learn, but he has been training under you for the past year and as such seems to be the perfect replacement for you. If only temporally."

Hikkata turned his thoughts to the boy of only 15. He was short for his age, and defiantly wouldn't turn out to be a front-line fighter. What with his slim build and aversion to war, the boy simply wouldn't be cut out for missions and the like that required more of a direct approach. Still he had to admit that the boy had talent, in areas where stealth or agility were required the boy exceled, much like Hikkata himself.

Fixing the monk with a gaze that conveyed that he had made his decision Hikkata made his reply to the old man, "I think you may be right. Although Halvar has a lot to learn as you have said, he is still more than capable enough to handle a mission of reconnaissance."

The monk breathed out a sigh of relief, as though a great weight had been lifted. "Very well, if you believe that Halvar is capable at doing what is required of him then I will accept your judgment." Hikkata nodded his head in reply, showing his approval of what had been said. "Well then, you shall be leaving in a few weeks' time I'll give you the finer details closer to the time. But your likely to be travelling on the kings personal ship, so you'll probably be wise to meet with some of the men stationed on board sooner rather than later."

"Very well, I'll begin to make my preparations immediately." Hikkata replied, to which the monk nodded. "I'll make sure to let Halvar know when he gets back with the others, just make sure that you are ready to go when the time comes."

Raising his hand in reply Hikkata turned his attention back to toothless who had long sense finished his fish and was currently rolling around in the snow. "Come on bud, we should be getting back we've been gone long enough."

Hearing Hikkata's call, toothless got up from his back and made his way back over to him. A giddy look on his face as he knew he was finally going to be able to spread his wings after so long on the ground. Hikkata climbed onto the back of toothless before locking his leg into the stirrup with practised ease, the metal clicking into place to indicate that it was as it should be. Perhaps the most noticeable part about Hikkata to outsiders would have been the lost leg, although he had long sense forgotten about the trouble it caused and now believed that it just added more to his own charm.

Giving one last look at the monk before nodding he's head, Hikkata motioned to toothless before he stretched his wings and shot into the air. They continued to climb higher until they finally broke through the cloud barrier and were greeted with the bright cloudless and open sky. Pointing toothless in the direction they set of, making the most of the natural air currents to allow them to glide across the expansive open oasis.

* * *

If anyone was to ask him where he felt most at peace then really only one place came to Hikkata's mind, that being the sky. High above the clouds, away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life and undisturbed by the clutches of civilization. It was only up here where Hikkata believed he was truly able to let go of himself, to allow the stress and anxiety that he always seemed to build up, fall away. Currently he was laying back on toothless, letting the large reptile float atop the air currents that would carry them towards their destination.

A kingdom on the brink of war, a journey to the far northern provinces, a prophecy he was told he was a part of and a disciple who wouldn't listen to a word he said. These were the thoughts that were currently running through Hikkata's head. For a man of just 19 he had a lot to cope with and he was certain that even more was going to be added to his list of worries. Sighing at the heavy burdens that had been placed upon him, Hikkata righted himself in toothless' saddle. "We best get a move on bud, we got a lot to do before this week's over." Hearing his riders statement toothless shook his head in confirmation before beating his wings and diving to rapidly pickup speed.

Soon enough the tell-tale signs that they were approaching their destination began to creep up. The cold of the mountains gave way to a much more humid climate, the sun now starting to give way to a waxing moon as it made its assent into the sky. Hikkata removed the thick black cloak that he was wearing and revealed the thick leather riding suit below. Adorned with buckles and pockets filled with various different trinkets, such as the map making kit which he carried with him where ever he went.

Clearly showing its years of use the leather had worn slight with the passing of time, but still held strong and firm. Attached to his hip on the right side was his helmet, essential for when he was flying at high speeds if he wanted to be able to see where he was going. Leading further down on this right side sat what people would assume was the hilt of a sword. 'Inferno' as it was affectionately dubbed. One of the first complex contraptions Hikkata made with dragons in mind, it had become an essential tool in dealing with dragons who were less than cooperative. In contrast on his left side sat his primary weapon, a long black sword affixed to his hip and reached down to just below his knee. The sword had a slight curve to it similar to the ones he had seen in southern culture, although it was thinner than most of a similar type, an achievement he had been able to accomplish by pulling together the ingenuity of man with the resources that having a dragon provided.

Pulling closer to their destination Hikkata got a better look at the city that had been his home for so long. The kingdom of dreki was very much the stereotypical city for the hotter climate that it was situated in. In honor to this many of the buildings within the inner and outer circle of the city were made up of sand stone, with minimal amounts of wood to add to the overall support of the structures. The streets were densely packed with a great number of people who had descended upon the city and decided to make it their home. Overall the city was known for its vast trading port, being by far the biggest one that Hikkata knew of. With all manner of different cargo's passed through it every day, from spices brought in from the east to livestock reared in the west.

When he had first come to the city all those years ago, he could never have guessed that it would later become his home.

Leading toothless down on a flight path that had become like second nature to him, toothless landed on top of one of the many high spires that made up the skyline of the city. The building which the spire was a part of was one of their many headquarters, allowing them to operate from within the city with relative ease. Slipping off of toothless Hikkata made his was over to the man currently on watch, adorned in the typical light metal armor that many of the so called warriors in this area wore.

"Good flight?" the man chimed with a cheerful tone as he leaned his spear away from him slightly eyeing Hikkata as he walked closer to him.

"You know me, nothing quite like a good flight to get that feeling of freedom." Hikkata replied with a smile before turning towards toothless and placing a hand atop his head as he was currently nudging him expectantly.

"Well now that you're feeling all free and everything you should probably get going, I'm assuming that you have a job to be doing?"

"Right" Hikkata replied before turning to face the man "he shouldn't be too much trouble" he said as he gestured towards toothless behind him. "Seems to sleep most of the day. _The lazy lizard_ " Hikkata stated which in turn earned him a hit to the head from his scaly friend.

"Got you," the man replied "There's some fish in the barrel over there cause we knew you were coming."

"Hear that bud, now you be good I'll be back to check on you tomorrow" Hikkata said as he faced toothless before making his way towards the hatch which covered the exit down the spire. Taking one last second to look back at the dragon who was eagerly tucking into his dinner, Hikkata made his way down the ladder before collecting one of the many hooded capes hanging on the wall. Confident that his appearance would allow him to blend in well enough Hikkata made his way out of the building to his destination for tonight.

* * *

Stepping out of the door Hikkata allowed himself to relax into the cool of the night air. As relaxing as it was when he was up in the sky, as free as he could be. Coming back down to the ground always seemed to inflict him with a certain amount of anxiety, almost as if he didn't belong down here anymore. Hikkata stopped dead in his tracks, 'what the hell am I thinking'. Contemplating his thoughts Hikkata shook his head to clear his mind before once again setting off towards his destination.

When he had first arrived at this city all those years ago, he never imagined that it would become such an important place to him. 'This place really does feel like home', he thought to himself as he walked along the deserted, dimly lit streets. Perhaps it wasn't the place itself, but more the people who inhabited it. Those who lived their lives making ends meet in their own ways. Sure, like everywhere else it had its fair share of liars and cheats, each trying to get one over the other. But when it came down to it this place was home.

Continuing down the now empty path HIkkata eventually came upon his destination. The building was substantially smaller than the others surrounding it, seeming to blend into the background and sit outside of one's peripheral vision. Built of hardened sand and supporting wood beams the building sat nestled between two others as if the rest of the city had sprung up around it.

Hikkata pulled the hood further over his head before moving over to the buildings entrance. From inside an illuminating glow fell upon the groups who had decided to visit this establishment, but to take their drinks outside. Moving closer, the sounds from inside began to pour out, shouting and cheering from the customers who were apparently enjoying both the drinks and company that they had.

Weaving behind a group of people who were having a conversation on the frigid cold of the night air, Hikkata walked in through the open door way. Instantly he was greeted with a heat that could only be expected from an open building packed full of people with open fires meant to present a more comforting atmosphere.

Quickly Hikkata set about the purpose of his visit and made his way to one of the tables located in the far corner. Taking the time to scan the room people of all shapes and sizes could be seen, large or small, tall or short, man or women. All manner of different people visited this establishment, something which Hikkata found he enjoyed. From the first time that he had come here he used it as a place in which he could truly get to know more about the world he lived it. Having never had an opportunity to explore everything that is out there and get to know what was on offer. He used the time he spent in this establishment to learn everything he could.

However, as a result of the particular assignment that he was on Hikkata was unable to directly talk to anyone, having to keep his presence there at a minimum he instead chose to listen in on conversations that the various merchants and sailors from distant lands tended to have. Surprisingly enough he had been able to learn much more from this then he could have done through reading books. Sure, he did enjoy reading about the world, but the only way to truly learn about something was to experience it, a luxury he unfortunately could not afford.

Raising his hand Hikkata flagged down one of the many waitresses who were running about tavern in an attempt to fill orders and keep their boss happy. Before long a tall girl with short black hair and tanned skin answered his call.

Making her way over to the small table the girl asked in a rough, almost masculine tone. "Welcome, what can I get ya?"

"The usual" Hikkata replied in a low voice, keeping himself almost completely hidden underneath his thick cloak.

"Right" the girl replied in an uninterested tone as she waved a hand at the chef working behind a small opening in the wall at the back of the tavern. "that'll be 12 aurei"

Nodding his head Hikkata reached into one of his pockets and retrieved 12 golden coloured coins before passing them over to the waitress. Nodding her head, she took the coins before pocketing them herself and then heading back to continue taking orders in the livelier area of the tavern.

Taking a look around once again, only this time with the purpose of beginning his assignment. Hikkata's eyes eventually fell upon one of the waitresses who looked far too young to be working this late in such an establishment. The girl in question couldn't be more than around 14 years of age and had dark brown hair, that fell to just below her shoulders with long bangs partly covering her eyes. Both of which were a dark brown colour that seemed to become brighter against the light of the candle. In contrast to this however unlike most people who lived and worked in this city she did not have tanned skin but instead had a pale and lighter skin tone. Something which Hikkata assumed influenced her parents' choice of name, "Eira".

As it happened Eira was Hikkata's assignment. Or rather to watch over her was. The old man had been rather vague in his instructions to him, merely stating that he had to "watch over her, and ensure that she was not troubled". As such for the week Hikkata had spent his evenings watching over Eira while she worked at this establishment. Of course, having spent a little over a week straight watching Eira he had come to learn a lot about her. For starters, he knew that she had no parents to speak of. Her mother had died sometime during the winter of last year, unable to overcome her own illnesses, while her farther was nowhere to be seen and he assumed he was dead. At first Hikkata had put two and two together and believed the old man was her farther, but after confronting him on the issue he was told that her farther was indeed once a part of their group but had been killed during an important mission. So, to ensure that information wouldn't be leaked they had built up the story that he had been in the army and was killed and died while fighting for his county.

Having no parents or relatives to speak of evidently meant that if she wanted to survive then she would need to earn and living and as such she took the chance to get a job here. Luckily for her the owner had been an old friend of her mothers and had offered her the job almost without a second thought. Initially she had her fair share of troubles for she was not one for going out of her way to talk to others, and when put together with her clumsy personality formed quite a formidable challenge. However, with no other options available she had soldered through the tough times and was now able to at least be of some use to the tavern.

Happy to have been able to locate her Hikkata settled into his chair as a waitress brought over his order, place before him on the table was a bowl full of a fish stew made of the various fish brought in by the boats moored just outside the tavern in the docks and a mug of slightly murky water. It wasn't ideal but at least the food was warm and the water wouldn't kill him… probably.

* * *

Before long the night was beginning to come to an end and people began to stagger their way back to their homes, most likely to catch even a few hours' sleep before being up early the next day to begin work again. 'At least it was another quite night' Hikkata thought to himself as the waitresses began clearing the tables and asking people to leave.

This however was a short-lived hope as Eira walked over to a couple of which the man was particularly drunk.

"U-um we're closing now, so c-could I ask you to leave please" Eira asked with all the confidence of a lamb before a butcherer.

"ah, ha ha" The women of the party with long hair and a mature figure replied "course, we'll get going now. Come on big man time you got home." She said as she attempted to lift the man by his arm from the table.

"No!" shouted the man as he threw the women off his arm and went back to lying his head down. The women stumbled back before throwing a glance at Eira that seemed to ask for her help.

Eira, seeing the woman's glance for help moved to place her own hand on the shoulder of the man, "E-e-excuse me, we have to close now so could you please move outside." If Eira was hoping that this would be of any help to the situation then she was sorely mistaken. The man once again shrugged off the touch that had tried to get him to move, only this time he had chosen to push the offending party back. Eira, not expecting the enormous man to react so violently to her attempt fell back onto a table causing some of its contents to scatter across the floor.

Looking around and seeing that all the other waitresses were either busy or wanted nothing to do with the situation, Hikkata decided to make his move. "Hey!" he called out as he moved over towards the large bearded man towering over Eira.

"I've had a great night, I'd really prefer it if you didn't go and ruin it." He stated plainly as he came face to face with the man. Standing almost a full head taller than himself and nearly twice as wide with a dark black beard and balding head the man could defiantly be thought of as the imposing type.

"You wan' somethin little man?" he questioned as he looked down to Hikkata.

"Not really no," he replied "just for you to leave peacefully so I can finally go get some shut eye."

Unfortunately, it seemed this wasn't the response that the man was looking for as in the next instance the man's hand had curled into a fist and was sloppily thrown towards Hikkata's face. Marveling at how slow the man was, Hikkata swiftly slid to the side before stretching his leg out in front of the man. Thankfully for Hikkata larger opponents had always been something easy to take care of, the key was to use their own build against them. In this case the man's weight, his inexperience as a fighter and the fact that he was drunk all meant that the man easily tripped on Hikkata's leg. Before falling forward towards the now vacant table where Eira had been not moments ago, the man hit his chin against the hard wood table before falling to the floor.

The women who had been with him sent Hikkata a glance that seemed so cold that it could even freeze the flame of a candle. Holding his hands up he shook his head "hey now, he threw the first punch so I claim the right to self-defence. Besides he's perfectly fine see" He added as he bent down and turned the man over, blood ran down the man's face from his nose and he had a dazed look on his face. 'or not' Hikkata thought to himself as he sighed 'this could cause a problem'. Lifting the man up Hikkata held him by his shoulders in an attempt the steady him.

"see," he gestured, "perfectly fine!"

The women continued to glair.

"Ok so maybe not _completely_ fine, but a bit of blood never hurt anyone."

At his response, the women was all but ready to throw a punch herself if not for the man, now awake from his slight daze.

"let's not" he said to the women as a held out a hand to stop the women's prepared fist. "I like it here and it's my own fault for being drunk."

Shaking his head, he took hold of the women's hand before turning to Eira and saying a short apology before leaving and joining the rest of the people making their ways home.

"Well that went better than expected," Hikkata stated as readjusted his tunic and cloak.

Eria, in disbelief was about to say something to the cloaked figure. However, by the time she had finished collecting her thoughts on what had just happened they were already out of the door and into the dark of the night.

Eventually Eira finished her work at the tavern and after saying her goodbyes to the rest of the employees made her way back to the small house that she called home. All the while under the ever-watchful eye of Hikkata.


End file.
